The present invention relates to a table for a computer, particularly of the type known as personal computer.
Due to the rapid development of computer technology and the drop in component production costs, currently no company can maintain a good level of competitiveness without the aid of a computer.
Differently from what occurred up to the 1980s, when only a small number of specialized or high-capital companies could benefit from the advantages offered by the computer, nowadays every company must resort to this tool both to increase its own productivity and to utilize new tools which, if not used, would cause a considerable competitive disadvantage.
It is known, for example, that word processing long ago permanently replaced the use of pen and paper; that accounting is managed entirely by using customized programs or spreadsheets; and that the filing of history data is much more convenient, both in terms of querying and of physical bulk, if managed on a computer.
It is quite often necessary to resort to this work tool in private life as well, and the widespread availability of computers in families is a fact that has been repeatedly confirmed by statistical research, which has pointed out its exponential increase.
Other factors, such as the diffusion of the Internet or the recent introduction of home banking, have also contributed to this large-scale phenomenon: accordingly, a condition has arisen in which it is necessary to combine the use of the desk in the conventional sense with a specific use meant to exploit all the advantages offered by the computer.
However, some negative aspects, too, have become apparent in this new context: in particular, one of the main drawbacks is the fact that a computer occupies much of the space available on the user's desk, often compromising the optimum use of the work environment and introducing an unpleasant awkwardness factor regardless of the physical shape of the computer chosen.
According to this aspect, computers for desktop use are in fact divided into two categories:
a) so-called desktop computers, i.e., computers constituted by a horizontally arranged case; PA1 b) tower and minitower computers, i.e., computers constituted by a vertically arranged case. PA1 1) a table is designed either as a conventional table or as a table meant exclusively for using the computer: the second type, however, still makes it difficult and often even impossible to combine the presence of the computer with the conventional use of the table, which is still necessary in any case (for reading a book, taking notes, etcetera), while the conventional table, despite being obviously more versatile for combined use, wastes most of its surface to accommodate the computer, considerably reducing the space usable for conventional purposes, and does not offer the same practicality in interaction with said computer; PA1 2) the cables that connect the various parts of the computer are an awkward bulk and often hinder movements; PA1 3) physical access to the computer, especially in the case of a conventional table, always forces one to make unwanted movements (for example reaching over the table to access the slot for inserting a disk).
Both categories have logistic disadvantages: in particular, desktop computers occupy a lot of desk space and even if one attempts to optimize their bulk by placing the monitor on top of them, the result is certainly not satisfactory.
On the other hand, instead, while it is true that tower computers can be kept on the floor and accordingly do not occupy the work surface, it is also true that they have the severe disadvantage of being obviously awkward when it is necessary to insert recording media or connect a communications cable; this is not a negligible factor considering that many users choose computers for desktop use.
A further disadvantage which is common to both categories is the hindrance caused by the many cables required for the power supply and operation of the computer and of its monitor and for connection among the various peripherals of said computer.
Over the years these problems have become increasingly evident and felt, to the point of unleashing the creativity of desk designers: a range of tables has thus been created specifically to optimize space in the presence of a computer, and over time this range has become very wide and differentiated.
However, there are three main disadvantages that have not been solved satisfactorily so far:
It is evident to anyone, by opening the case of any computer, that the amount of empty space inside the case of the computer is greater than the amount of filled space.
The case is in fact shaped like a parallelepiped in which the front part is exactly as high as the rear part, even though the internal space occupation of the cards of the computer reveals mutually very different dimensions.